For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H8-22851) discloses a coaxial plug connector having a simple press-crimping portion provided with contacting parts which penetrate an outer sheath of a coaxial cable to be brought into contact with an external conductor braid of the coaxial cable. Further, in the coaxial plug connector, a contact cuts through a dielectric member to be brought into contact with a central conductor.
Further, Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H11-26037) discloses a terminal having a connecting portion provided with a blade portion biting into a coating portion of a coated wire. Specifically, on the inside of sidewalls rising from both side edges of a conductive substrate, a plurality of angular pillars rising from the conductive substrate are arranged zigzag in a longitudinal direction of the conductive substrate. Each of the angular pillars has a slant surface formed on its end and the above-mentioned blade portion is formed at a corner portion between the slant surface and an inner wall surface of the angular pillar. The angular pillars are arranged so that a conductor portion of the coated wire is elastically deformed in a meandering manner to be brought into press contact with the angular pillars by an elastic force when the coated wire is inserted between the both sidewalls.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No, H8-22851
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H11-26037